No creí que te recuperaría
by Just10Danyxx
Summary: Post Season 3 end...Myka recupera a Helena después de la explosión y se atreve a decirle lo que siempre sintió por ella, empiezan una relación secreta, alguien las pillara mientras se demuestran su amor y su relación saldrá a la luz con el paso del tiempo, situaciones incomodas en las que son descubiertas y no todos estarán de acuerdo
1. Chapter 1

No me pertenece Warehouse 13 o si no el final hubiera sido un poco más interesante xD...No hare una historia del final solo le agregare algo que me hubiera gustado que pasase, el resto de mi historia (osea casi toda) pasa un momento después de la explosión no sé cuánto tiempo exactamente solo el necesario para que el reloj trajera de vuelta a el almacén y bueno a nuestra querida Helena ;)

_**Antes de la explosión **_

**-**Bien miren el portal está cerrado y no hay puerta trasera fuera de la barrera.

-Vamos myka, hemos salido e peores que esta.

-No, tenemos… tenemos. Una solución lo único que hay que hacer es mantener la calma. Lo encontraremos en…56 segundos.

Comenzaron a quitarse los lentes de trabajo, no podían hacer nada estaban atrapados con una bomba nuclear y solo les quedaban 56 segundos hasta que

-Y aquí vamos. Dice Helena sacándose su collar algo que nunca había hecho delante de cualquiera esa reliquia era su posesión mas preciada y todo el mundo lo sabia en especial myka. En una mano dos cables con pinzas esos de corriente y en su mano hábil su collar hasta que helena lo arroja

-myka ¡! Atrápalo

Myka lo atrapa con una cara de incredibilidad, no entiende lo que pasa. –Helena que haces pruebas mis reflejos en un momento como este..ahh?-Helena junta los dos cables y un rayo azul sale y forma una barrera alrededor de Artie, Pete y Myka.

-Helena que es esto?-Nos ha atrapado-dicen myka y artie

-Perdónenme. Fue la única manera que se me ocurrió, para SALVARLOS que se me ocurrió

-Pero helena que has hecho

-Una anomalía en el sistema me permitió redirigir una parte de la barrera hacia ese punto en el suelo, solo espero que dure

-Nos ha protegido de la explosión-artie con una cara de incrédulo no sabía que decir por primera vez se había dado cuenta de que myka tenía razón helena no era mala solo fue un mal momento y se merecía otra oportunidad unió todos los puntos en su mente y todo calzaba había entrado al bronceador llena de odio y al estar consiente se quedo pensando en lo último que sintió el odio la venganza. La había perdonado.

-Deberían estar a salvo ahora

-Pero…pero tu estas ahí…ahí fuera y para qué es esto?-levantando la mano empuñada con el collar cerrado

-Tenía que ser iniciada desde afuera y te lance mi collar porque sabes que es la cosa material que más amo y… y por eso contiene a las dos personas que más necesito llevar conmigo. Por favor guárdalo y cuídalo tiene dos fotos preciosas.

Myka no lo creía las voces de artie y pete en el fondo no las escuchaba bien solo se fijaba en la honesta cara de Helena a punto de llorar y no comprendió cuando HG dijo que olía a manzanas y después de eso la bomba empezó a sonar más rápido y myka comprendió lo que pasaría.

El almacén en llamas y ellos atrapados adentro era cono una película del fin del mundo pero verdadera en 3D…No lo podían creer estaban en el medio de una explosión atómica y sin hacer nada, estaban asustados ya que el fuego les pasaba a menos de un metro, no saben cuanto tiempo fue solo saben que ha todos ellos les pareció una eternidad en especial a myka que lloraba desconsolada por dentro se había dado cuenta de que había perdido DEFINITIVAMENTE a la mujer que amaba antes nunca le había dado tanta pena porque siempre había una u otra manera de volver a ver a helena pero ahora ella estaba segura que la señora Frederick NO se la traería.

La explosión había pasado y la barrera se desvaneció myka mirando a su alrededor era una catástrofe su hogar durante 3 años había desparecido por completo

-Hemos perdido Artie-dice Pete con un gran rostro de tristeza solo que no mayor al de myka

-No todavía-artie saca el reloj de McPherson


	2. Chapter 2

Warehouse 13 no me pertenece bla bla bla xD...Para el final de la historia hay que pensar como si** pete nunca hubiera sido alcohólico**

_**Después de la explosión**_

-Artie artie esta volviendoooo…es increíble-dice pete emocionado después de que artie logró utilizar el reloj de McPherson. Por supuesto que artie tenía la sonrisa más grande que podría haber tenido en toda su vida. Myka sonreía pero con sus labios cerrados aun no estaba contenta.

-Helena, Helenaaaaa, respóndeme por favor-la cabeza de myka giraba hacia todos lados en busca de esa mujer hermosa que la había salvado, pero sin resultado.

-Helenaaaaa-myka gritaba ya casi sin voz

-Aquí-respondió una voz familiar pero casi sin vida, sonaba como si no tuviera aire, a punto de la asfixia.

Myka se observa el lugar de donde provino la voz y ahí la encuentra, su Helena tirada en el piso tosiendo con las manos en el cuello tratando de ayudarse a respirar. Myka corrió más rápido de lo que había corrido en su vida se arrodilla en el suelo tan rápido para ver si Helena estaba bien que se golpeó las rodillas muy fuerte pero a myka no le importo todo lo que izo fue tirarse en el piso y abrazar a helena que ya podía respirar mejor.

Helena estaba llorando y se dio la vuelta para observar a myka, Myka la estaba mirando con unos ojos, de todo estará bien y no te preocupes. Helena sonrió, myka le dio la mano para ayudar a pararse y cuando ya estaban de pie se dieron vuelta y se miraron a los ojos las dos sonreían. Se tomaron de las manos, las dos estiradas y a la alturas de los muslos. Se estaban acercando, sería el beso más esperado. Por alguna de las dos myka y/o helena lo hubieran querido hacer antes pero no se les dio la oportunidad y después cuando myka la volvió a ver en su casa se había dado el valor pero era imposible, ya que helena era un holograma. Estaban a unos 5 cm de distancia helena sabía lo que venía. Helena coloco su mano en el cuello de myka, ella se dejo abriendo sus labios estaban a unos 2cm de distancia cuando

-HG por el amor de dios que estas bien- Llegó Pete corriendo - déjame abrazarte mi querida villana -pete riéndose se acerca a las dos, myka se separa de helena y ve como pete abraza a helena por unos cuantos incómodos segundos. El pelo de las mujeres estaban tan juntos que pete solo logro ver que se estaban abrazando, así que no tenía la menor idea de lo que había interrumpido, el primer beso, que al final no lo fue.

-Bueno voy a ver a artie que salta como conejito por los pasillos del almacén-Pete se fue dejando a las dos mujeres a solas.

Las dos mujeres se miran y myka corre hacia helena, la abraza y se acomoda en su hombro. Helena siente lagrimas en su hombro y siente que bajan de repente tiene casi toda su polera mojada. Llevaba su remera blanca más su chaqueta color beige, lo mismo que antes de la explosión.

-Helena gracias al cielo- myka dice con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de HG. Helena le acaricia la espalda tranquilizándola

-No te preocupes estoy aquí, estoy aquí- Helena besaba la cabeza de myka mientras que con toda su fuerza la acerco a su cuerpo – estoy aquí-.

Myka se separo del abrazo y miró hacia arriba para ver el rostro de ella, la mujer que amaba y que la había salvado, un poco confundida todavía por la situación de pete. Al acordarse de esto myka sonrió silenciosamente y miro a helena nuevamente. Se puso de puntitas y tiernamente le dio un beso en la mejilla. Helena se quedo quieta disfrutando del beso más tierno, infantil y lleno de amor que le habían dado a excepción de los de cristina por supuesto.

Myka volvió a utilizar toda la planta de los pies cuando Helena le ofrece el brazo en forma de punta. Myka le sonríe y acepta. Empiezan a caminar lentamente hasta que Helena se detiene y mira a myka, myka confusa.

-Vamos a ver a artie puede que le dé un ataque al corazón de la emoción- myka se ríe

- si mejor será, vamos

Se van caminando rápidamente entrelazadas por los brazos en dirección a la oficina. Cuando llegan abren la puerta, ven a artie y a pete revisando las cosas del lugar.

Mmm mm- myka hace sonar su garganta, helena sonríe. Artie se da la vuelta y ve ahí a la mujer que le salvo la vida y a su equipo. Artie corre lentamente y le un abrazo, myka sorprendida y la cara de helena hace que pete y myka se rían fuertemente.

Mua mua- suenan los besos que le da artie a helena agarrándola de los brazos y girándola para besarla en cada mejilla.

-Ok no espera esa reacción- dice helena soltándose de los brazos de artie y riéndose

-Yo tampoco pero gracias, helena, gracias por salvarnos, y también me alegro de que estés viva. En la sala nadie lo podía creer por primera vez en la historia artie estaba feliz de que helena estuviera en el mismo cuarto que el. Pete y myka estaban desconcertados y a la vez felices.

-Gracias y de nada- con una cara sonriente helena abrazo a artie mientras pete y myka corrían a abrazarlos también y allí se quedaron como un minuto en un abrazo cuádruple. Hasta que artie los separo.

-Ya ya está bien necesitamos seguir arreglando las co…- artie se quedo pegado, perplejito su cara mostraba inseguridad y miedo.

-Artie artie que sucede- preguntan todos

- La señora Frederick- todos se asustaron estaban tan felices de que el almacén volviera que no se habían percatado de que tenían que ver si la señora Frederick se encontraba bien y…

-Claudia y Leena!- dice myka gritando. Todos tenían un rostro lleno de miedo

-Y queee esperamos, vamoosss- Dice Helena y todos salieron corriendo hacia fuera del almacén.

- XXXXXXXX-

Estaban reunidos los cinco: Leena, Claudia, Myka, Pete y Helena. Estaban en un círculo orando, orando por la señora Frederick. Artie estaba afuera introduciendo algo en su coche. Tenían los ojos cerrados y no se dieron cuenta de que myka y helena estaban tomadas de las manos. De repente aparece artie con los ojos llorosos pero no llorando.

-Ya, está listo, la llevare al almacén donde hubiera querido que la tuviéramos. Tenemos que esperar hasta mañana para que los regentes vengan y digan lo que tenemos que hacer.- En ese momento myka y helena se soltaron, todos abrieron los ojos se miraron entre si y asintieron.

-Tengo que decir que eso incluye a la señora Frederick, Claudia y Helena. Todos sabían porque artie nombro a las dos primeras pero no recordaron lo de Claudia.

-eh artie, porque yo?- Pregunto Claudia, todos miraron a artie asintiendo ya que nadie entendía lo que estaba pasando.

-Em. Claudia recuerdas lo que teníamos que hacer cuando el resto del equipo tuvo que viajar a Egipto y la señora Frederick estaba mal.- Claudia trago saliva se acordó de todo. Pero los demás no sabían, Helena agacho su cabeza ya que habían nombrado Egipto y ahí fue donde paso lo que ella deseo y desea que no hubiera ocurrido.

-Artie explícanos, nosotros no sabemos que iba a suceder cuando nosotros nos fuimos- le pregunta myka a artie, el mira a Claudia.

-Me iba a convertir en la señora Frederick- responde Claudia antes de que artie pueda decir algo, con una voz a punto de llorar

-Que! ?- Preguntan y gritan todos a la veces a excepción de artie

-Em. Si a Claudia se le iba ser otorgado el traslado del almacén a su cuerpo tal y como lo tenía la señora Frederick, de hecho tendríamos que hacerlo ahora ya que el almacén nunca antes había estado sin guardián, pero ya que el reloj dejo algunos efectos secundarios creo que podemos aplazar el tiempo hasta que lleguen los regentes y sepamos qué hacer-

Todos tenían la boca abierta no podían creer lo que artie les decía, Claudia se paso las mano por los ojos sacándose las lagrimas, respiro hondo mientras todos la miraban y dijo con una voz madura y seria- está bien esperemos a los regentes, por ahora no tenemos más que hacer- pete la abrazo con un brazo acercándola el en modo paternal y de consuelo. Artie le asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-Bueno está bien me voy al almacén, Leena me puedes acompañar?- Dijo Artie con una voz de cansancio

- Si por supuesto

-Ok entonces ustedes relájense y tomen algo, Claudia te doy permiso para emborracharte, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- Artie dijo bromeando todos en la sala dieron una péquela risita, artie trataba de alivianar el ambiente.

-Gracias – le dijo Claudia sonriéndole

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

Helena estaba arriba en la habitacion de Myka, ya que las demas habitaciones no estaban disponibles aunque en el fondo esa habitascion tambien era sulla en su anterior estancia tambien la habian compartido asi que para helena estar ahi era de los mas normal.

Myka estaba abajo con claudia y pete sentada en el sillón fingiendo que bebía ya que ella no quería beber y pete y claudia ya estaban demasiado felices (a punto de emborracharse, pero aun tenían consciencia xD). Pete y Claudia tenían reunido el conjunto y tipos de alcohol mas grande que haya visto en una casa, la mesa de centro parecía la estantería de un bar. La única razón por la cual Myka estaba ahí era que no quería subir ya que todavía no tenia claro lo que iba suceder entre ella y helena, tendrían que dormir juntas así que estaba sentada en el sillón pensando en su discurso con un vaso en la mano con agua, para que pareciera vodka y pete no la molestara mas por no bebe con ellos. Después de un rato Myka se decidió dejo el vaso en la mesita de centro, se paro y se fue sin que los demás se dieran ni cuenta. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su puerta, estaba abierta asi que antes de entrar se apoyo en en el marco, quedandose ahi un rato observando a helena la cual estaba sentada a lo indio a los pies de la cama. Su posicion la hacia quedar mirando la almohada pero myka se fijo que helena no miraba la almohada si no que sonreía en silencio observando un ibro, como si recordara su vida mientras veia la portada, myka noto que era la 1era edicion de la guerra de los mundos, Myka sonrió y toco en el marco para que helena la notara.

-Hey, hola...pasa no te preocupes- Le dijo helena sonriente

Myka entro a la habitacion pensando y repasando lo que iva ha hacer en un moneto

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

-Em... Hola myka si pasa- dijo Helena con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, myka le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No te diviertes allá abajo?

-La verdad es que no tenía ganas de emborracharme-Dijo myka riéndose mientras se sentaba enfrente de helena, desde la puerta se podía ver perfectamente el perfil de las dos mujeres.

-Ya veo

Dando un gran suspiro myka toma fuerzas para hablar

-Helena yo, yo, no sé cómo reaccionar a todo lo ocurrido hoy y sinceramente- myka agarra en su mano el guardapelos de Helena al instante empieza a sentir un consuelo en su corazón como si algo la calmara o alguien la consolara, sin que nada de eso estuviese pasando, myka levanta la cabeza con un rostro preocupado, Helena la mira a los ojos.

-Helena pienso que es, esto se ha con- HG la interrumpe

-Después de la explosión lo abriste?

-Emm yo no, no he tenido la oportunidad, pero Helena porque me lo entregaste…

-Ábrelo- le dice HG mientras le agarra la muñeca en la que myka sostiene el guardapelo

Myka lo abre tenia la foto de Cristina, la que ella ya había visto pero el otro lado siempre estuvo vacio. Ahora no, myka observo y sonrió era una fotografía que helena y myka se habían tomado en el patio del B & B, antes de lo sucedido en Yellowstone. Helena salía sonriendo con la mano en el hombro de myka mientras que ella le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Helen…- myka no pudo pronunciar su nombre

-Yo quería que tu lo tuvieras, no lo sé cuando lo sostengo pareciera que todo el mundo se para y todo se vuelve mejor, si yo moría querría que tu sintieras lo mismo- Helena levanto una

Myka reconoció la sensación era la misma que había tenido hace algún momento, Myka volvió a su cara de preocupación, miro a helena y dijo

-Helena creo que esto es un artefacto, quizás se convirtió en uno – myka suspiro – cuando moriste

HG ríe – Myka porque piensas eso

-Porque lo sentí. Sentí lo que dices y lo sentí al hacer tu cosa esa de apretarlo contra tu cuello. Myka sonrió con la boca cerrada

Helena pensó

-Bueno a lo mejor, pero de lo que estoy segura es que no es necesario entregárselo a Artie, o si?

-No, no creo quizás es uno de esos artefactos inofensivos como los que artie tiene en su bolso, bueno pero eso ahora no tiene importancia. -Myka pensó.-

-Helena, es una foto muy bonita. – Dijo myka, helena se rio y tomo cariñosamente las manos, casi como abrasando el par de manos de myka.

-Sí que lo es, me acuerdo que diste un grito gemido cuando te di ese beso en la mejilla- Myka se sonrojo-

-Pero aun así sonreí muy felizmente

-Se que lo hiciste – helena dijo con un tono muy grave y muy sexi, myka se la queda mirando a los ojos durante un largo momento incomodo. Myka suspiro y se separo de las manos de helena

-Helena tengo algo que decirte y no puedo esperar más, yo…yo - a myka le brillaban los ojos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar – quiero que sep… déjame decirte que me arrepiento de no haber dicho esto antes pero no tuve el valor y me justifique a mi misma diciéndome que eras un holograma y nada de lo que dijera o hiciera podría cambiar nuestra situación.

Helena sabia a lo que myka se refería pero no dijo nada solo se quedo mirando profundamente en los ojos que tenía en frente. Myka bajo la mirada a sus pies aun juntos posicionados de manera india xD

-Y HG yo… yo quería… yo solo quería- myka tartamudeaba- yo quería abrazarte, tocarte, saludarte- myka paro y miro fijamente a los ojos de helena – besarte…

Helena se inclinaba y puso su mano en la mejilla de myka, myka cerró los ojos mientras helena acercaba sus labios hacia los de ella la mujer que ella amaba pero al igual que myka nunca se había atrevido a confesar no por medio a revelar sus gustos sino que ella sentía que si decía lo que sentía por myka ella podría salir lastimada debido a los errores de helena en el pasado.

Al fin los labios de helena alcanzaron los de myka en un beso que solo helena dio sin lengua solo juntar sus labios. Myka se aparto y helena puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de myka casi como agarrando sus orejas.

-Myka que sucede?

-Lo siento Helena es solo… solo que no puedo después de todo lo que ha pasado

-Por que cual es el problema?- Myka la miro a los ojos como si pensara en algo

- Ninguno- los labios de myka susurraron

Helena que ya estaba cerca de la boca de myka se abalanzo contra ella. Esta vez el beso fue apasionado por parte de las dos. Helena entro con su lengua en la boca de myka y sonrió al escuchar el gemido de myka.

Helena se puso a horcajadas sobre las piernas de myka mientras pasaba sus manos por las caderas de myka y su boca por el cuello bajando hacia el esternón. Myka se sentía en los cielos mientras poso sus manos en las caderas de Helena.

Helena subió su cabeza de nuevo y empezó a besar cariñosamente a myka y sus manos se dirigieron a hacia los bordes de la camisa de myka, lentamente empezó a subirla, myka suspiraba.

Pero al mismo tiempo una borracha Claudia subía al segundo piso preguntándose donde se encontraban myka y HG y que tenían que ir a beber con ella y Pete.

Cuando sintió las risas Claudia se dirigió hacia la puerta de myka, la abrió lentamente y vio algo que se había imaginado en sus pensamientos mas retorcidos antes de dormir pero ahora en un estado de ebriedad ni lo recordó pero lo que paso es que se sorprendió ante la escena que vio pero no grito.

Myka con los brazos arriba y HG sacándole la camisa ni notaron que Claudia estaba observándolas con la boca por los suelos .Claudia seguía observando y ya la camisa de myka iba por el cuello de esta osea Claudia podía ver el sujetador de myka mientras HG la besaba cariñosamente.

Claudia no reaccionaba y claramente las dos mujeres estaban concentradas entre si y no la habían visto ni sentido entrar.

Claudia logro pestañear cuando se percato de que la escena se estaba calentando un poco más. Ahora la camisa de myka volaba por los aires, ahora sin estorbos myka se lanzo con su boca al cuello de HG y empezó a bajar lentamente en ese momento Claudia cerró la puerta silenciosamente para que las mujeres no se percataran de lo que había visto.

Claudia se alejaba confundida por la escena pero pensando que mañana no se acordaría de nada ya que estaba muy borracha para hacerlo y de repente algo interrumpió sus pensamientos era Pete tambaleá

-Claudiuiuyituaaa dondeeee esstaanank Mykassa y Welszzz- incapaz de hablar correctamente pete pregunto.

Claudia tratando de estar consciente y lo menos ebria posible dijo – estaannn ahiii adentrooo pero noo quueerras pasar-

-Porquieuieeui?

Claudia tratando de disimular- Petee estdaann poniensdose al di aa no vez quee HGG murióo hoy y son BFF

Se oyó un gemido desde adentro

Pete miro hacia la puerta y camino (muy mal parado) hacia ella

Pete tenia la mano en la manilla de la puerta la estaba girando, la puerta se abrió como unos 2cm.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok se que no he escrito en casi un año pero no me sentia como para hacerlo en el momento, quiero decir que me inspiro un poco tener un nuevo fic de HG/Myka en español, un request para los que no han terminado sus fics : SIGAN ESCRIBIENDO QUEREMOS MAS xD , bueno eso de verdad lo siento por la espera.

PERDON POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA I LA FALTA DE TILDES NO TENGO CORRECTOR ORTOGRAFICO :(

La puerta se estaba abriendo mientras pete empujaba el pasaporte y Claudia inquietamente moviendose a los lados de pete, alcanzo a ver un espejo en la esquina de la habitacion. De nuevo con la boca abierta vio como ahora H.G y Myka (las dos solo llevaban sus sujetadores) bajaban lentamente de su posicion para que H.G quedara enzima de Myka y su boca bajara desde el cuello hasta el ombligo de la agente.

Pete balanceandose estaba chistosamente en camino de meter su cabeza en la habitacion de Myka (h.g) hasta que Claudia con la palma de su mano agarro la frente, la nariz y tambien los ojos del hombre hacia atras.

-Pete que haceesss- dijo la pelirroja tratando de permanecer seria

-Quuiie passsa

-estan durmiendo lasss dooss, lass vi por el eispejo ahora bajemos y vamos muchas peiiliss , si? quiiero relajarme-

Pete la miro extrañado y pestaño - bbueenuooo estaaee ienn - se dio media vuelta, aun tambaleandose, y se dirijio a bajar las escaleras. Mientras que claudia suspirando repitio el movimiento y cerro la puerta cuidadosamente no queriendo mirar mas.

Adentro de la habitacion estaba todo tan acalorado...

Helena rapidamente abria los pantalones de Myka y los deslizaba por sus largas y hermozas piernas mientras pesaba la parte baja del abdomen de la agente y seguia bajando cada vez mas extaciada por la fragancia producida por la otra mujer.

- Oh Myka! - Helena susurro y subia de nuevo a encontrar los labios de Myka mientras soltaba delicadamente el sujetador en la espalda de su frente al rapido movimiento de Helena gimió y rió al mismo tiempo - uuhh eres habil -

- Esto no es nada, gracias a dios que ya no se usan los corse-

Ahora myka rio y coloco sus manos en la espalda de helena atrayendola hacia su cara ( helena ya iba por el cuello bajando de nuevo)

- Oh come here my little slut - dijo myka arrancandole el sujetador a la escritora y besandola apasionadamente podia sentir la sonrisa en sus labios.

- Oh dios - Myka apenas pudo pronunciar, el placer la llenaba nunca se habia sentido tan plena en su vida, tan exitada, tan, tan en las nubes, ni siquiera con Sam.

Los pechos de Myka se sentian tan bien contra los suyos, Helena pensaba. Helena rompio el beso solo para mirar a la mujer que tenia enfrente. Se miraban con tanto amor, tanto cariño, tanta pasion, tanto dolor y tanta esperanza.

- Eres tan hermoza Myka Ophelia Bering, las mas hermoza mujer que yo alguna vez haya vsto, no hay manera de que te vuelvaz loca, la loca soy yo por todo lo que he hecho y loca por ti por tus besos y me lanzaria a un rio por cualquier razon si significara tenerte en mis brazos el resto de mi vida. -

Mika miro extrañada pero fue por tan poco tiempo que no creo que Helena lo haya notado. Ahora myka ponia sus manos destras del cuello de su amante y reia debido a la referencia literaria. Habia hecho la coneccion, por supuesto que helena sabria el origen de su nombre, despues de todo era la H. .

-ajajaja eres increible- Dijo Myka, Helena sonrio y le dio un rapido y casto beso en los labios.

- No es que en verdad eres IN / CREIBLE - Seguia diciendo myka mientras sonreia y daba besitos por toda la cara de Helena. Eso a HG la hacia sentir la mujer mas apreciada de todo el mundo le daba gracias a dios, al destino y a lo que sea que fuese que la haya traido de vuelta para estar con la mujer que amaba, si que amaba ya no lo podia negar no podia vivir sin ella. Se sentia culpable por todo lo que habia hecho y nunca dejaria de estarlo aparte sentia que traicionaba a Cristina pero se dio cuenta que no, no lo hacia, ella solo estaba tratando de ver la luz despues de tanta oscuridad.

Salio de sus pensamientos para encontrar a Myka mirandola

-Te amo - Dijo Helena

-Te amo tambien, crees que no lo haria despues de que seducieras asi mi mano en Londres - HG sonrio al recuerdo y despues se inclino para seguir besando a Myka, apasionadamente muy apasionadamente.

Esto iso a Myka gemir

-mmmm sacate los pantalones Helena me vas a hacer el amor esta noche

Helena no dudo y se paro en sus rodillas ambas a cada lado de Myka. La mujer de los apasionados ojos verdes veia como HG se bajaba la cremallera de sus jeans y se lamio su labio inferior. Se inclino y agradecio haber hecho abdominales todos los dias porque esto le parecio muy facil y le permitio estar bastante tiempo inclinada.

Es tan perfecta Myka penso mientras besaba el valle de los pechos de Helena despues se dirigio hacia los pezones. Helena gimio al contacto.

Siguieron amandose hasta que las dos calleron exaustas, despues de varios orgasmos multiples para las dos, la ultima vez que Myka vio el reloj fue en una vuelta para ganar el dominio y eran las 4:13 am.

Nadie en la casa escucho los gritos de placer con nombres escritos en ellos , eso solo porque no fue un dia normal. Peta y Claudia dormian como bebes y como piedras despues de lo mucho que habian bebido. Con Leena y Artie fuera de casa ( Leena no habia vuelto aun y for por una MUY buena razon que contarian en el desayuno) no hubo nadie que se percatara de esos "ruidos" que mas bien eran musica de placer para las dos mujeres. Tuvieron mucha suerte o eso creerian.

Continuara...


End file.
